Secrets of Ikebukuro
by Unknown entity328
Summary: Everyone has secrets. A boy with a dark past, a girl with a cursed sword, a boy that is the leader of an online gang. There isn't a single person in the world that doesn't have a secret or two. What about this new resident that arrives? You'll find out here, in Ikebukuro. I don't own Durarara!
1. Chapter 1

**As promised to my friend, I wrote the first chapter to my Durarara fanfic! Since the poll ended in a tie between two of the four options, I had to improvise a little when I was writing this. I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter my readers!XD**

* * *

Chapter One: Welcome to Ikebukuro

A boy with short silver hair and blood red eyes wearing a black T-shirt under a dark blue jacket, black jeans, and black and white sneakers walked out of a train station looking at a piece of paper. He took his eyes off the paper to see the busy streets before going back to the paper in his hand.

"I'm finally here." The boy muttered as he pocketed the paper and looked around before sighing. "Of course no one's here to meet me, I need to remember that James is unpacking everything right now." His eyes narrowed glaring at a random rock before kicking it. He took a deep breath and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Baka oyaji, get out of my life!" He got weird looks from passersby which he ignored and started to even out his breathing.

"What have we here?" The boy turned to the source of the voice to see a guy with a shaved head and piercings on his ears, lip, and nose wearing a yellow scarf around his neck, a green short sleeved shirt, brown pants, and white shoes.

He walked toward the silver haired boy leaning forward to be at eye level as he look at the silver haired boy from top to bottom. "Those look like pretty expensive threads your wearing." He placed a hand on the boys shoulder and looked him in the eye grinning. "So why don't you leave everything you have and I might consider not hurting you."

"My first day in this city and the first thing that happens to me is getting mugged?" The boy muttered sighing while shaking his head in disappointment. "And here I thought I could relax now that I'm away from that house." He grabbed the hand on his shoulder and squeezed it tightly making the owner of said hand to shout out in pain. He looked the boy in front of him who was shaking at the pain he was feeling of having his hand crushed, the silver haired boy looked the other guy in the eye. "If you know what's good for you, you'll leave and never bother me again." He let go of the hand and started walking away into an alleyway.

The guy gripped his hand growling as he ran after the silver haired boy. "Hey! Do you really think I'm going to let you off that easily?!" The silver haired boy ignored him and continued walking. "I'm with the Yellow Scarves, and I'm not going to let some nobody treat me like garbage!" He pulled out a pocket knife and charged straight at the boy. "You're dead!" He thrust the knife forward only for it to be caught by the silver haired boy who still had his back turned to the Yellow Scarves member who had a look of shock on his face.

"I warned you." The silver haired boy said in a low dangerous tone as he slowly turned to face the Yellow Scarves member. The Yellow Scarves member started to shake in fear when he saw the boy's blood red eyes seem to be glaring at his very soul as the said boy tightened his grip on the wrist he grabbed causing the owner to drop the knife in pain. "You know, if someone gives you a warning, it's best to heed it. If you don't…" He let his words hang in the air as he pulled the Yellow Scarves member towards him. A blood curdling scream was heard by many as the silver haired boy walked out of the alleyway with little specks of red on his jacket. "It'll cost you." He walked away when he saw a crowd gathering around the alleyway he was just in.

* * *

The boy lifted the collar of his jacket to stare at the specks of red on it. "Great, I better get to my new place before it's too late to get this off." He took off his jacket and wrapped it around his waist to hide the red specks as he continued to walk. A ringing was heard as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a dark blue cell phone before flicking it open to see who was calling. "It's Mina, wonder what she wants." He pressed the answer button and brought the cell to his ear. "Yes?"

" _Shuichi-niisama!_ " A childish girls voice sounded from the other end. The voice was so loud that the now named Shuichi had to move his phone away from his ear.

"Mina, I can hear you just fine there's no need to yell." Shuichi said placing the phone by his ear.

" _Hehe, sorry about that._ " The girl replied sheepishly. " _But never mind that, why did you leave for Japan and didn't tell me anything?_ "

"How did you know I was in Japan?" Shuichi asked, the tone in his voice serious as he slowly raised his head. "No one should know where I am." When it was silent on the other end Suichi got to his feet to continue walking. "Mina, did you spy on me when I was packing and researching where I was going?"

" _Uh, maybe?_ " The reply was more of a question than an answer with a nervous tone in her voice before sighing. " _Yes._ "

"Mina." Shuichi let out an exasperated sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Please tell me you didn't tell oyaji where I am."

" _Of course I didn't_." Mina replied sounding offended. " _If I told otou-sama, he would just go over there and you two would fight again._ "

"Good." Shuichi nodded even though he knew she couldn't see it. "And if he asks where I am, please tell oyaji that I said goodbye and I'm never coming back."

" _But niisama!_ " Mina protested.

"No Mina, that damned oyaji has crossed the line this time." Shuichi said firmly as he passed by a russian sushi restaurant and accepted a flier from a dark skinned man giving him a slight bow. "This is the last time you'll hear from me so don't bother trying to contact me again. This is goodbye imouto." He flipped his phone shut before dropping it and slammed his foot on it shattering it to pieces.

"You sure that good idea?" The dark skinned man asked with a russian accent witnessing the whole thing.

"At least I won't be tracked through that phone anymore." Shuichi muttered as he picked up the shattered phone and threw it into a nearby trash can. Shuichi then looked to the man. "Excuse me, do you know where the nearest phone store is?"

"Of course." The man replied happily as Shuichi pulled out a map from his back pocket to show the man. "You just take this street and go three blocks right."

"Thank you." Shuichi folded the map and put it back in his pocket before bowing to the man and left in the direction the man pointed to.

Shuichi walked through the crowd staring at his new phone which was the same one he smashed and fiddled with it to make sure it was on and working.

"Good, now to just register James' number and let him know my new contact information." Shuichi mumbled as he did just that. He pocketed his new phone and decided to wander around to get a feel for the town he was in. ' _Ikebukuro huh, looks like any other run of the mill city._ ' He saw a lot of thugs wearing yellow scarves. ' _More of them huh? Didn't that guy from earlier say he was from a gang called the yellow scarves or something?_ ' He shrugged and continued walking. ' _Not that it's any of my business, these gangs can go kill each other for all I care._ ' It was at that moment that a woman wearing a black biker suit and a yellow and blue cat helmet riding a black motorbike with the lights off pass by him before taking a left turn. Shuichi stopped in his tracks staring in the direction of the biker. "Was that a…" He shook his head before he continued walking. "No way, why would one be here?"

* * *

The next day Shuichi stood in his room of a single window with a bed to the right of it, a desk and dresser to the left putting on a white button up shirt before reaching to his bed which had a blue tie and jacket and a black and red backpack on it. He picked up the tie and tried to tie it properly.

"Damn it, why can't I get this thing right?" Shuichi mutter in frustration as he removed his hands from the tie to see that it looks like a messed up bow and sighed before undoing it to try again. After five minutes of fumbling with the tie, Shuichi reached for the jacket and put it on before leaving his room to go downstairs and entered the dining room/kitchen. He walked to the fridge and opened it to see that it was empty except for a an entire shelf of red cans. "I should probably go grocery shopping soon." He took out a can and opened it before drinking its contents and stuck out his tongue after drinking it all with a face of disgust. "Blegh, disgusting. The stuff they add to these things really messes up the taste." He took another can and placed it in his backpack. "Stupid doctors, why couldn't they make the medicine flavorless?."

"You know it's not possible for that sir." Shuichi turned to the doorway to see a tall man in his forties with grey hair that's combed back and grey eyes wearing black trousers, a six-button double-breasted tailcoat, and a gray vest. He is also sporting a pair of white gloves. He placed his right hand over his heart a bowed. "Ohayogozaimasu, Shuichi-sama."

"Ohayo, James." Shuichi replied narrowing his eyes at the man. "I thought I told you to drop the "sama" many times already."

"My apologizes Shuichi-sama." James said causing Shuichi's eyebrow to twitch in irritation. "But as your personal butler, I must address you in the proper manner."

"You of all people should know how much I hate that "sama" crap." Shuichi said slinging his backpack on. "That's part of the reason I left that place." He walked past the man stopping at the front to put on his shoes. "Anyway, I'll be off to school now."

"Have a nice first day at school Shuichi-sama." James said as Shuichi walked out of the door.

Shuichi locked the door to the two story house before walking out of the gate and started walking. "New house, new school, and new life away from that baka oyaji." His eyes narrowed at the mention of his father. "That man gets on my nerves so much it makes me want to scream just thinking about him." He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before cupping his hands around his mouth. "DROP DEAD BAKA OYAJI!" Shuichi let out a content sigh as he opened his eyes with a grin on his face. "Now that I got that out of my system, I better hurry before I'm late to my first day of school."

Shuichi walked through the halls of Reira Academy looking for his class when he finally found it and walked in. He got a few stares before they returned to their business as he took the seat closest to the door. Shuichi placed his backpack by his desk and pulled out his phone to check the time.

"There's still time before class starts." Shuichi muttered pocketing his phone. "If I knew that I was going to be here this early, I would've brought a book to read." He got up and left the classroom. "Guess I'll look around to learn the layout of the building." He started walking through the halls memorizing where everything was when he felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out flipping it open. After reading what was in the message, he flipped his phone shut and pocketed it before walking back to his class room. "They don't have to remind me that I need to submit my papers to make my living here official."

Shuichi sat in his desk with his chin resting on the palm of his left hand as students got up and introduced themselves. When it was his turn he got up and looked around memorizing his classmates face.

"Tepes Shuichi, yoroshiku." He greeted with a small bow before sitting back down. He rested his chin on the palm of his hand tuning out what was being said from the other students.

* * *

"Ne, Tepes-san." Shuichi looked up from his text book to see a few girls were surrounding his desk. The girl in the middle was the one who spoke. "I haven't seen you in Ikebukuro before, did you just move here?"

"That's right." Shuichi replied nodding politely. 'The only thing that damned oyaji ever taught me was to always be nice to girls and be a gentleman.' He closed his text book to give the girls his full attention. "I just arrived last night from Romania."

"Romania?" Another girl asked. "That's really far, why did you move here to Japan?"

Shuichi just smiled placing his index finger against his lips and winked. "Sorry ladies, but that's a secret." It had the desired effect making the girls squeal. Shuichi cringed at the high pitched squealing. 'You'd think I'd be used to this by now.'

"Is it okay if we ask you a few questions?" A blond haired girl asked. "We all want to get to know you better." The other girls nodded in agreement.

Shuichi just kept smiling as he ignored the heated glares he was getting from the male students in the classroom. "Sure, ask away."

"When's your birthday and what's your sign?" A brunet asked.

"It's August 27th so I guess that makes me a Virgo." Shuichi replied.

"Do you have any hobbies?" A red haired girl asked next.

"Good question." Shuichi had a thoughtful look before replying. "I guess my hobbies are researching legends of different countries and moon gazing."

"What's your type?" A blonde asked.

"I'm not really looking for a girlfriend at the moment." Shuichi gave the girls an apologetic smile when he saw their disappointed faces. "But I look forward to getting to know you all." With that, the girls went back to their own desks leaving Shuichi alone to let his thoughts roam as he brought his phone and flipped it open to look through the web. ' _What was oyaji thinking bringing_ that _up during a lesson?_ ' His eyes narrowed and gritted his teeth. ' _If he thinks he can control how I live my life then he has another thing coming._ ' He snapped his phone shut as he got up and left the classroom to walk through the halls with his hands in his pocket. ' _I wonder if they found that Yellow Scarves guy yet._ ' He snorted at that thought. ' _Definitely considering how loud he screamed, no doubt half the city heard him._ '

* * *

"I'm home!" Shuichi called walking into his house slipping his shoes off and lined them up.

"Welcome home Shuichi-sama." James greeted walking out of the kitchen. "I took the liberty of going grocery shopping while you were in school."

"That's good, I was planning to go shopping after changing out of my uniform." Shuichi said slipping his backpack off and unzipping it to pull out the red can. "Turns out I didn't need this today."

"It might be best to keep one with you just in case Shuichi-sama." James suggested taking the can and placing it in the fridge. "You never know when the first dose will wear off and you might-"

"I'm well aware of that." Shuichi cut him off taking off his jacket to let it hang on one of the chairs surrounding a table before sitting down resting his chin on the palm of his hand. "We both know that I must keep taking that medicine." He grimaced staring at the fridge. "No matter how disgusting it is." He reached into his backpack and pulled out a stack of papers. "I just remembered that I need to finish signing these papers and submit them to association by the end of today."

"I thought you might want to do that after you came back from school." James said reaching into one of his trouser pockets and pulled out a rubber stamp and red ink pad. "So I brought out your family's seal from one of the boxes."

"Arigatou." Shuichi said taking the items before pulling out a pen and started signing the papers. "I know this is standard procedure, but does the association really need me to sign all these?"

"Keep in mind that you requested that they keep your whereabouts a secret should your father ask them Shuichi-sama." James pointed out standing behind Shuichi as he signed the papers. "So naturally there would be more papers than necessary to sign."

"Yeah, you got a point." Shuichi admitted sighing signing the last paper before taking the rubber stamp coating it with fresh ink and stamping it on the paper lifting it to reveal a red circle with a big "T" in the center with leafless trees to the left and right of it. Putting the stamp down, Shuichi took the papers and handed them to James. "I take it you know where the Japan branch is right?"

"Of course" James bowed before taking the papers. "I will have these delivered in no time, you just head to bed and rest now Shuichi-sama." He then turned around and left the kitchen.

After Shuichi heard the front door shut, he got up and climbed up the stairs entering his room walking to his closet and opened it. He took off his uniform and changed into a pair of black pajamas before climbing under the sheets of his bed resting his head on his pillow staring at the ceiling. "Day one is officially over, wonder how well day two will go." He closed his eyes bringing the sheet up over his chest rolling to the side. "Only time will tell." With that said, Shuichi fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Life is Easily Taken

Shuichi laid in his bed sleeping soundly when his alarm clock sitting on his dresser next to his bed started to beep loudly causing him to groan and patting to dresser until he felt it and slammed his hand on the top of the alarm clock silencing it before rolling himself so his back was facing it and pulled the sheet over his head falling back asleep. It was at this moment that his door opened and James walked inside to see his master still asleep with his back facing him. James shook his head and walked over to the bed and gently started to shake Shuichi.

"Shuichi-sama, it is time to wake up." James said softly as he slowly pulled the sheet off Shuichi's head who groaned at the absence of the sheet. "If you don't get ready now you are going to be late." Shuichi groaned again before sitting up, eyes half open and strands of hair standing up in random directions. Shuichi raised his arms up to stretch before rubbing the sleep out of his eye. "Ohayogozaimasu, Shuichi-sama."

"Ohayo." Shuichi mumbled letting a big yawn as James walked to his closet and pulled out his uniform. "I can get those myself you know."

"I mean no offense when I say this Shuichi-sama." James said as he walked back to the bed laying the uniform next to Shuichi and helped him to stand up. "But you are not a morning person and you tend to be accident prone while half asleep."

"That's not true." Shuichi mumbled in denial his eyes struggling to stay open and his head as James started to take his pajamas off and helped him into his uniform.

"Hai, hai." James said in amusement clearly not believing him as he finished tying Shuichi's tie before having him sit on his bed and left the room. He returned a few minutes later holding two wine glasses, one a red liquid and the other containing a green liquid in them to see Shuichi on the verge of falling back to sleep. He crossed the room and held out the glasses with the green liquid. "Here, drink this Shuichi-sama."

Still half asleep, Shuichi took the glass and started to take a sip before his eyes shot wide open before spitting the liquid out dropping the glass causing it to shatter when it hit the floor spilling its contents to hold his throat with his both hands coughing harshly. Shuichi took deep breathes to clear out his lungs as James set the second glass on Shuichi's dresser and sat next to him to rubbed circles on his back.

"My apologize, at least you are awake now Shuichi-sama." James said apologetically reaching for the glass with the red liquid on the dresser and held it to Shuichi. "Please refrain yourself from dropping it this time." Shuichi gave him a side glare but said nothing as he took the glass and downed its content before handing the now empty glass to James with his free hand over his mouth to prevent himself from giving in to the urge to empty his stomach onto the floor.

"That stuff is evil." Shuichi said weakly as James took the glass from his hand and stood up being careful not to step on the shards of glass or the spilled liquid on his floor. "Those researchers call themselves geniuses, but they can't develop a medicine that doesn't taste like crap that was mixed with rotten milk stuffed in a sock that hasn't been washed in years?" He left his room followed by James and walked down the stairs.

"But it is because of those researchers that you are able to even come here to Japan Shuichi-sama." James pointed out as they entered the living room and Shuichi grabbed his backpack sitting on the coffee table in front of a red couch. "If it weren't for the medicine they created, you most definitely-"

"I know, I know." Shuichi said cutting him off as he walked passed James. "If it weren't for their medicine I'd be dead right now, you don't have to remind me." He sat on the genkan to slip on his shoes and tying the laces. "Doesn't mean I can't complain about it though." He stood up and picked his backpack up before opening the front door. "I'm off to school now!"

"Wait a moment Shuichi-sama!" James called out walking towards Shuichi holding a red can. "You forgot to take this with you."

"Damn, here I thought I could leave it here." Shuichi muttered under his breath turning to face James who held out the can to him. Shuichi took the can and placed it in his backpack before slinging it on. "Is there anything _else_ I'm _forgetting_ or can I go to school now?"

"No, just the can." James replied reaching into one of his pockets and pulled out a small jar of black powder holding it out to Shuichi. "Take this, just in case Shuichi-sama."

"I told you to drop the "sama"." Shuichi muttered irritably taking the jar and stuffed it in his pocket. "I don't know why I would need this, not like there's anyone with enough balls to just straight up attack me."

"Keep in mind that no one in this country outside of the association knows of your lineage Shuichi-sama." James said patiently as if explaining to a child. "So the chances of you being attacked whether day or night is very high."

"In other words, you're telling me to be careful today right?" Shuichi let out a sigh as his phone vibrated letting him know he has a call. "Hmm?" He pulled out his phone and flipped it open. "What does the association want?" He pressed the answer button and brought it to his ear. "Yes?... This is he... uh-huh... No, I'll have it over by the end of today... I'll be sure to keep an eye out for it... I'll keep that in mind... Thank you." Shuichi pressed the end button and flipped his phone shut.

"What did the association want Shuichi-sama?" James asked curiously only being able to hear half the conversation.

"They just wanted to know when I'll be dropping off my end of the deal for keeping my location secret from anyone who wants find me." Shuichi replied with a shrug pocketing his phone. "They also told me it's best to blend in by joining "The Dollars", whatever that is."

"I think it's one of those color gangs Shuichi-sama." James said resting his chin on his thumb and index finger. "I remember hearing about them when I was out shopping yesterday."

"Odd, why would the association recommend joining a color gang?" Shuichi asked himself raising an eyebrow before shrugging as he left his house and started walking to school. "Oh well, I'll think about it after school."

* * *

Shuichi walked down the halls of Reira Academy looking at phone that had a link open that showed a site that had "Dollars" over a password bar. "So the Dollars are an online gang? Do they even count as a color gang if they don't even have a color?" He flipped his phone shut and pocketed it as he approached his classroom. "Still, why would the association suggest joining this gang to blend in?" He entered the classroom and took his seat pulling out the red can from his backpack about to open it when it was snatched from his hand.

Surprised, Shuichi looked up to see a boy with dyed red hair and orange eyes looking down at him then at the can that was in his left hand. "What the heck is this stuff? It doesn't have a brand on it."

"Would you please give that back." Shuichi asked politely getting the other boy's attention. "It doesn't have a brand on it because it's not soda or any drink you can get at the store."

"And what if I say no?" The red head asked reaching to open it when Shuichi stood up causing his chair to make a screeching sound getting the other students' attention as he grabbed the other boy's right wrist.

"You shouldn't drink that." Shuichi said giving a smile that was anything but friendly. "That is of course, unless you feel like dying." Chills went the entire class' spines from how casually Shuichi said it. "If you drink it..." His smile got wider tilting his head to the side. "Then you would be dead the next day."

"Then why do you have it?!" The red head shouted dropping the can and Shuichi quickly let go of his hand to grab the can before it hit the floor.

"Why? Because I would be dead if I didn't drink it." Shuichi replied confusing the class. He opened it and started gulping down the contents getting shouts from the class telling him to stop but ignored them and grimaced after it was empty. "God this stuff is nasty."

"What were you thinking?!" A girl shouted as Shuichi threw the can away in a trash can. "You just said that you would die after drinking that stuff!"

"I did said that." Shuichi admitted as he sat back down in his desk. "But that was a lie, it's actually my medicine."

"Your medicine?!" The class shouted and Shuichi cringed at the volume.

"Yeah, if I didn't say something he was probably going to drink it." Shuichi said not seeing the problem as the warning bell started to ring. "You all should take your seats now, the teacher will walk in any minute now."

* * *

During free period, Shuichi sat in his desk reading a book while the other student's conversed.

"What? Someone was murdered?" Shuichi's ear twitched and looked up from his book to see two boys two desks across from him talking. One boy had brown hair and the other had black hair.

"Yeah, they say it was the seventh victim this week." The black haired boy said sitting in his desk with his chin resting on his palm. "They said that all of the murders have one thing in common."

"And what's that?" The brown haired boy asked curiously and Shuichi went back to reading his book losing interest in their conversation.

"They were all completely drained of their blood!" The black haired boy shouted in a spooky voice scaring a few girls that were within earshot of their conversation.

' _Drained of their blood?_ ' Shuichi thought frowning as he closed his book and left the classroom before pulling out his phone. He walked down the hall as he flipped his phone open and pressed speed dial and brought the phone to his ear as he climbed the stairs to the roof.

" _Yes?_ " James' voice was heard on the other end of the phone.

"It's me, I have a job for you James." Shuichi said. "There have been a series of murders happening for the past week. I want you to go to the association's Japan branch in Saitama and report this as well as request for copies of the files they have on all residents of Ikebukuro under their protection."

" _May I asked why these murders caught your attention Shuichi-sama?_ " James requested, confusion evident in his voice.

"All the victims were completely drained of their blood." Was all Shuichi said not even bothering to tell the butler to stop calling him 'sama'.

James said nothing at the serious tone in the teen's voice before finding his voice. " _I will have the files ready by the time you return home from school Shuichi-sama._ "

"No, return home when it's night." Shuichi said as he opened the door to the roof and walked out. "There's no way you will be able to get back when I get home with how far Akihabara is and how long the proper channels at the association are." He looked up to the sky holding an arm over his eyes when the light of the sun hit them. "It might be best if you use _that_ method of transportation to save time, just make sure no one see's you."

" _Understood Shuichi-sama._ " James replied. " _It's rare for you to intervene with matters like this._ "

"Someone was foolish enough to think they can ignore the laws my father set just because we're in another country and get away with it unpunished." Shuchi said with a predatory grin etched on his face. "They're about to learn the painful way of what happens when they ignore them while I'm around when I'm trying to enjoy my freedom. Oh, and there should be a package on the table, I want you to take that with you to the association. It holds my end of the deal to keep my location a secret." He flipped his phone shut and turned to leave the roof. "As much as I hate that baka oyaji, there's a reason he made those laws." He placed his hands in his pocket as he walked down the stairs to reach the floor his next class was in. "And they're damn good laws too. It's just their bad luck that I just so happen to come to Japan." He grinned again as he turned the final corner before walking into his classroom and took his seat.

* * *

Shuichi sat in his desk putting his books away as the bell signaling the end of school sounded. He got up before leaving the classroom and walking down the halls ignoring what the students he past were saying as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the jar of black powder that James gave him.

"I don't know why he gave me this." Shuichi mumbled to himself as he walked out of the building. "He knows I can defend myself, so there's no need for me to carry this around."

"Hey man, cool hair!" Shuichi turned around to face the voice to see a boy walking over to him with dyed light brown hair and brown eyes wearing the Raira Academy uniform over a white hoodie and brown sneakers. He had multiple ear piercings, a silver ring and bracelet, and a pocket chain. The boy smiled when he was in front of Shuichi looking at him from top to bottom. "That's a nice dye job, did you do it yourself or had someone do it for you?"

Shuichi raised an eyebrow at the question and the teens friendly attitude. "I didn't dye my hair, it's naturally this color."

"For real?" The teen's eyes widen in surprise before breaking out in a grin. "That's cool! Are your eyes the same?"

"Yes." Shuichi replied backing away a little. "Who are you anyway?"

"Oh sorry." The teen said scratching the back of his head letting out a small chuckle. "How silly of me to forget to introduce myself." He then jabbed a thumb to himself. "The name's Kida Masaomi, and you are?"

"Tepes Shuichi." Shuichi introduced himself giving a small bow in greeting. "I'd love to talk some more, but I have a few things to take care of right now."

"Sure, no problem!" Masaomi replied. "I'm just waiting on a friend."

"I'll be taking my leave then." Shuichi gave another small bow before walking in the direction of his house. ' _I have nothing to do at home, so maybe I should just go there to get another can in case my medicine wears off._ ' He grimaced at the thought. ' _The creator should count his lucky stars that I haven't killed him yet._ ' He reached his house and pulled out his keys to unlock the door. "Maybe I'll walk around Ikebukuro for a bit and find someplace to eat." Shuichi opened the door and walked inside toeing off his shoes before walking into the kitchen to open the fridge and took a can out. He looked outside the window to see orange skies. "Hm, looks like I won't be needing this after all." He puts the can back in the fridge and closed it before leaving the kitchen to climb the stairs to his room to change out of his uniform.

* * *

Shuichi fiddled with his phone as he walked through the streets of Ikebukuro ignoring the chatter of people walks by.

"Aaaand done." Shuichi pushed one last button before flipping his phone closed and pocketed it. "Don't know why the association would tell me to join a color gang, but I can't defy them." He turned the corner about to pass an alleyway when a vending machine suddenly flew out of the alleyway in front of Shuichi whose eyes widened looking at the direction the vending machine. "Was that a vending machine?" He looked into an alleyway to see a man with blond hair wearing a bartender outfit and sunglasses breathing hard. Across from the man was another man with short black hair and brown eyes with a devious smirk wearing a black coat with brownish fur lining the edges that goes down to his hips, along with a plain black long sleeved v-neck, pants and dark brown shoes.

"Come on Shizu-chan, is that any way to greet an old friend?" The black haired man asked the devious smirk never leaving his face.

"Shut up!" The blond man shouted in irritation shoving his hands in his pockets. "I thought I told you to never step foot in Ikebukuro, Izaya-kun."

"And when have I listened to you before?" The black haired man, Izaya, questioned pulling out a pocket knife. "As much as I would love to stay and chat I have places to be, Shizu-chan."

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Shizu-chan shouted in frustration grabbing a dumpster and lifting with the greatest of ease before throwing it Izaya who jumped out of the way and started to run with the blond bartender chasing after him. "Izaya!"

Shuichi just stood there watching the two men run before looking to the dumpster that the bartender threw to see it was lodged into the wall of the building across the street. "... Was that blondie even human?" He shook his head before turning around to walk back to his house. "I should just go home for tonight, who knew there were humans like that blondie living here?" Shuichi heard a rumbling sound and looked down to his stomach placing his hand on it. "Probably should eat something first." He walked into the alleyway to see a man in his thirties wearing ragged clothes sitting at the end of the alleyway in the fetal position. Shuichi grinned as he approached the man until he stood in front of him. "Excuse me."

The man looked up in surprise looking Shuichi in the eyes. "What do you want kid?"

Shuichi gave the man a friendly smile. "Can you please die, Yamada Takeru-san?" The man's eyes widened in shock. "You are wanted by the police for murdering seven high school girls, five elementary school kids, and two women in their twenties. I saw your face on the news right before my first class started yesterday."

Takeru stood up pulling out a knife. "Sorry, but the one dying is you." He swung the knife to slit Shuichi's throat only for the silver haired teen to raise his left arm and caught Takeru's wrist.

"You are the one whose going to die." Shuichi said to a shocked Takeru who struggled to release Shuichi's grip on his wrist. Using his other hand, Shuichi forced Takeru to expose his neck. "I was planning on giving you a painless death, but since you pulled a knife and tried to kill me, that's not happening anymore." Shuichi pushed the older man against a wall and inched his face closer to the exposed neck placing his free hand over the quivering man's mouth. "If you have any last words it's best to say them now. No? Alright then." Shuichi opened his mouth wide revealing four long slender white fangs before plunging them into the man's throat, his hand muffling any screams that came out of the older man's mouth. The man struggled trying to get the silver haired teen off of him but Shuichi continued to drain him of his blood. The man started to twitch and spasm before ceasing all movement and Shuichi removed his fangs from the man's throat letting go of the dead body and watched the limp form fall to it's knees then face down on the ground. Shuichi wiped off the excess blood from his chin with the back of his jacket. "Time to go home."

* * *

"Tadaima!" Shuichi called walking inside his house toeing off his shoes.

"Okaerinasai Shuichi-sama." James greeted giving a small bow. "How was your day?"

"So-so." Shuichi replied straightening his shoes before turning to face James. "Did you get the files I asked for?"

"They're on the kitchen table sorted and ready for you to look them over Shuichi-sama." James replied.

"Good, I'll look them over tomorrow, I'm tired right now." Shuichi said as he climbed the stairs to the second floor. "Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi, Shuichi-sama." James said watching his master climb up the stairs until he was out of sight before walking out the back door and black feathered wing sprout from his back and took flight into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is here! Sorry for the wait, but I had to constantly rewrite this chapter until I was satisfied with it. Now onto the chapter before I start rambling!**

* * *

Chapter Three: Investigation Start

Shuichi sat on his couch in his living room reading through a folder as he took a sip from the wine glass next to him filled with red liquid while in front of him were three piles of folders. He closed the folder he was reading and placing it in the pile on the left before picking up another folder from the middle pile and started to read what was inside.

"Aren't you going to be late for school Shuichi-sama?" James inquired as he placed the folders he was holding in the middle pile on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"I called in sick today." Shuichi replied not taking his eyes off the folder he was reading before closing it and placing it on the coffee table. "It's not this one, onto the next." He reached for the next folder and opened it to read what was inside.

"Shuichi-sama, there are over a hundred residences in Ikebukuro under the association's protection." James said picking up the folder Shuichi finished reading to look at the name on the folder. "And all their backgrounds check out, what makes you think that the culprit for these murders is one of them?"

"All the victims were completely drained of their blood." Shuichi replied flipping a page from the folder he was reading. "I hacked into the police's database and found that all the victims also had puncture wounds on their necks." He closed the folder and put it down for another. "Nothing can make those kind of puncture wounds except a bite from a vampire, and I should know."

"Then why did you ask for the files of all residences instead of just vampires?" James asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's best to memorize who is currently living here in Ikebukuro." Shuichi replied closing another folder and reaching for another. "That way, it would be easier to track them down if they do something that would end up revealing us to the humans." He opened the folder to read the contents inside. "That, and it makes the culprit think I'm just randomly searching through all the residences backgrounds for a motive." He closed the folder and placed it in the right pile and reached for another folder. "To them, it will seem like I have no idea who the culprit may be when in reality I already know that it's a vampire. Although, I don't know whether their doing it of their own free will or not." He narrowed his eyes after reading the next folder. ' _What is he doing here?_ '

"Is something wrong Shuichi-sama?" James asked seeing the expression on his master's face.

"It's nothing." Shuichi replied closing the file and putting it down. ' _As long as I don't see him at school or when I'm taking my nightly strolls, I'll pretend he doesn't exist._ ' He got to his feet and stretched before picking up the wine glass to take another sip. "James, I want you to take my familiars and investigate the ones in the small pile of folders and try to rule out as many of them as possible. After you do that, we'll question whose leftover."

"Right away Shuichi-sama." James said giving a low bow before taking the folders on the right and leaving to start his task.

"Alright, now that that's done." Shuichi muttered to himself pulling out his phone and flipping it open. "Might as well make a quick call." With practice ease he punched in a memorized number and brought it to his ear as he left the living room and walked down the hall to the kitchen.

" _Thank you for calling Enchanted, how may I help you?_ " Shuichi heard a happy feminine voice ask.

"Hello, can I please speak to the one in charge?" Shuichi requested politely entering the kitchen. "I want to discuss something that requires her expertise."

" _Certainly, please wait a moment sir._ " The happy voice replied before Shuichi started to hear eerie music being played.

"I told her to change the music when putting someone on hold." Shuichi muttered to himself opening the fridge to take out a can and opened it. "It'll most likely scare away any human customers she might get despite how rare it is." He brought the can to his lips and began to gulp down it's contents before sticking out his tongue in disgust glaring at the now empty can. "If I ever decide to go back I'm giving them a piece of my mind."

" _Giving who a piece of your mind?_ " Shuichi jumped at the sudden question from a gruff voice.

"Oh, Madam Wicked." Shuichi said after realizing where the voice came from. "It's nothing, just talking to myself."

" _Mhm, so what did you need that you had to call Enchanted?_ " The now named Madam Wicked asked as Shuichi threw away the empty can. " _It's rare for you to call us for a job and even rarer that you ask for me specifically._ _Keep in mind that we charge depending on the task, so our services won't come cheap if it's big._ "

"I'm well aware of that." Shuichi replied leaving the kitchen to return to the living room. "Before I go into the details, I would like to know if you will take the job Madam Wicked."

" _Shuichi my boy, you know that I like to hear the details before taking a job._ " Madam Wicked replied before sighing. " _But since I was a close friend of your mother's, I'll make an exception and take the job._ "

"Arigatou Madam Wicked." Shuichi had a sad smile on his face at the mention of his mother as he entered the living room. "I know I said it was A job but it's more like _jobs_ , I would like your most powerful barrier around Ikebukuro that hides mine and James' presence from any tracking spells used to find us, and also..." He gave a side glance to the coffee table staring at a folder on top of the stack of folders on the left. "Can you look into the activities of Bulreguard Von Moonclaw for the past week?"

" _The heir to the werewolves royal family?_ " Madam Wicked asked. " _Why do you need to know his activities for the past week?_ "

"There have been a series of murders happening in Ikebukuro." Shuichi replied picking up the folder and opening it to see a picture of a teenage boy his age with shaggy brown hair and yellow eyes. "I found out that they were caused by a vampire and asked the association to supply me with copies of files that had on information of all residences here under their protection." He closed the folder furrowing his eyebrows at the name written on the top right corner. "I was reading through them earlier and found his file among them, I want to know why he's here in Ikebukuro."

" _I see now._ " Madam Wicked said in understanding. " _You think that he's the cause and is using a vampire to commit the murders while pinning the blame your kind. Not that I blame you for thinking that, werewolves and vampires have been enemies for centuries and your kind has killed or taken prisoner many of their kind and vice versa._ " She paused for a moment to let out a puff of air indicating she was smoking. " _I'll have the barrier ready for you in thirty minutes, as for Moonclaw's activities the past week, I'll see what I can dig up and get back to you on that._ "

"Thank you for your time Madam Wicked." Shuichi said appreciatively. "Will the usual payment be enough for both jobs?"

" _Enough for the barrier yes._ " Madam Wicked replied. " _But I'm risking my neck sticking my nose into the business of a member of one of the three great royal families, it's going to cost you more than the usual for that kind of job._ "

"I understand." Shuichi nodded. "Thank you and I'm sorry for asking you to do this, but there is no one who can do a better job than you." Shuichi heard a hum from Madam Wicked before she hung up. He flipped his phone shut and pocketed it chuckling as he smirked leaving the living room and walked up the stairs to his room. "Witches, they do a heck of a job but their prices are ridiculous." Shuichi sat down on his bed and reached for a book that was written in Romanian and started reading it when he heard squeaking and lifted his head up to see a bat flying through his open window. He put the book down and held out his hand as the bat flew over to him hanging upside down on his index finger before continuing to squeak.

"Văd." Shuichi said in Romanian. "Mulțumesc, ferește-te cu atenție." The bat let out a squeak and Shuichi watched as it flew out the window again. "So I wasn't seeing things when I first came here." He held his chin between his thumb and index finger deep in thought. "But why would one be here?" He looked out his window to stare at the starry sky and got to his feet. "I should probably look into it." Shuichi took off his jacket and wrapped it around his waist as a pair of bat-like wings sprouted from his back. Shuichi looked behind him to inspect the wings. "Good thing I put slits on all my shirts so they don't rip when I bring my wings out." He jumped out of his window spreading his wings to catch the wind as he glided across the night sky.

* * *

Shuichi glided over Ikebukuro enjoying the sight of the people going about their business under the cover of the dark night sky.

"Well look who we have here." Shuichi halted using his wings to hover in place and looked up to see a man in his late thirties wearing a red mask with a long nose and traditional priest garbs with a pair of black feathered wings on his back. "What's vampire like you doing in a place like this?"

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing." Shuichi replied crossing his arms. "What's a tengu like you doing in Ikebukuro when your kind forbids themselves from leaving their mountains?"

"Seems you've done your homework." The tengu said in amusement before moving the mask to the side for Shuichi to see the tengu's serious brown eyes. "I heard word of an unknown tengu being sighted here in this city so my brethren sent me to investigate."

"You must be talking about James." Shuichi said uncrossing his arm. "He's my butler, he tends to scout out the area for threats."

"A tengu as a butler?" The older tengu asked in confusion. "Why would a tengu be in service of a vampire?"

"Beats me." Shuichi shrugged reaching into his pocket to pull out a card and threw it to the tengu who caught it. "If you want to know his reasons it's best to ask him directly, that has his contact information." He looked up to the crescent moon then to the tengu. "I best be off now, we can't afford to let the humans know of our existence."

"Of course." The tengu nodded placing the card in his sleeve. "It would be catastrophic for our kind if they discover us."

"till we next meet." Shuichi said as he flew past the tengu. "I didn't expect to run into a tengu out here, what a small world we live in." He scanned the streets below him as he flew by. "Now where are you, I know you're here somewhere." It was then that he noticed a bat flying towards him and stopped to hover in place as the bat started to squeak. "Ai găsit-o?" The bat let out more squeaks. "Dupa tine." The bat squeaked again and flew away followed by Shuichi.

They flew over the city for what like hours before the bat started to squeak and the stopped to a hover as Shuichi looked down to see a woman wearing a yellow and blue helmet that vaguely resembles the shape of a cat's head, pitch black biker jumpsuit, gloves, and shoes. Next to her was a black motor bike. "There you are." Shuichi looked around to make sure there were no witnesses before slowing the flapping of his wings to allow him to float down. As soon as he touched down the woman formed a black scythe swinging it to stop where the blade touched his throat as he brought his hands up in a surrender pose. "Whoa, whoa, put that away! I just want to talk!"

The woman realized what she was doing and the scythe vanished as she brought out her phone and started to type on it before showing it to Shuichi. " _Sorry, you startled me. You said you wanted to talk?_ "

"Yeah." Shuichi nodded lowering his arms as he folded his wings into the slits of his shirt before untying his jacket around his waist and put it on. "I wanted to ask what's a dullahan like you doing here in japan."

The woman didn't type anything as if contemplating if she should respond to the vampire in front of her before she started typing again. " _I'm looking for something important._ "

"What are you looking for?" Shuichi asked as the woman started to type again. ' _Somethings not right here._ ' He carefully stared at the woman from top to bottom when he realized it. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but where's your head?"

The woman stopped typing to look at Shuichi before erasing what she was typing and wrote a new response. " _I don't know, that's what I'm trying to find._ "

' _A dullahan losing her head?_ ' Shuichi frowned at that. ' _That's impossible, a dullahan and their head are always together._ ' He held his chin between his thumb and index finger in thought before looking to the woman. "Have you tried asking the association to help you look for it?"

She just tilted her helmet to the side in what appears to be confusion as she typed on her phone. " _What association?_ "

Shuichi looked to the dullahan in front of him like she just grew two heads. "Your kidding right? You don't know what the association is? You know, the Association of Supernatural Protection, or A.S.P. for short?" The woman just continued to stand there in confusion.

"Sounds like you two are having quite the interesting conversation." Shuichi and the woman turned to the source of the sudden voice to see a man with brown hair and eyes wearing a lab coat and glasses walking towards them. "Is this a friend of yours Celty?"

"We just met." Shuichi replied for the dullahan. "I wanted to ask her a few questions."

"I see." The man said looking Shuichi from top to bottom. "You're not human, are you?"

"What gave it away?" Shuichi asked sarcastically before looking to Celty. "Normally, I would scold someone like you for letting a human know what you are. But since you are obviously not under the association's protection, I'll let it slide this one time since no one other than this man seems to know what you are."

"Speaking of which." The man spoke up getting Shuichi's attention. "What's this association you keep talking about?"

"I'm under no obligation to tell you anything human." Shuichi replied turning so his back was facing the two. "I better leave now, I'll save my questions for the next time we meet." He took off his jacket and wrapped it around his waist as his wings came out of the slits of his shirt before looking back to to Celty. "Tepes Shuichi, that's my name in case we ever meet again." With a flap of his wings he took to the sky in the direction of his house.

* * *

The next day, Shuichi walked up the path leading to Raira Academy letting out a big yawn. "I shouldn't have stayed up all night." He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before pulling out his phone and flipped it open. "That's the last time I look over files on a school night."

"Files on what?" Shuichi felt an arm rest on his shoulders and looked to the side to see Masaomi grinning at him. "Hey there."

"Masaomi!" Shuichi looked behind him to see a boy with black hair and eyes running towards them.

"Hey Mikado!" Masaomi greeted removing his arm from Shuichi's shoulders. "This is the guy I was telling you about." He turned to Shuichi gesturing to the other teen when he reached them. "This is my friend from elementary school, Mikado."

"I'm sorry if Masaomi is bothering you." Mikado apologized bowing before reaching out a hand. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Ryuugamine Mikado."

Shuichi looked from Mikado to the hand then back before taking the hand and shook it. "Tepes Shuichi."

"Ne, Shuichi." Shuichi turned to Masaomi who was grinning. "Is it true that you were from Romania before coming here?"

"That's right." Shuichi nodded giving the teen a confused look. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing." Masaomi shrugged placing his hands behind his head as the trio continued to walk to school. "I heard rumors that there was a vampire running around here in Ikebukuro recently." Shuichi gave the dyed haired boy a side glance which went unnoticed as the teen continued. "Since you're from the land of vampires, I thought maybe you can spot one."

"Masaomi." Mikado said nervously. "Everyone knows that vampires don't exist."

' _Little do you know a vampire's walking to school with you right now._ ' Shuichi thought as they entered the school and reach their shoe lockers. "Sorry, even though I'm from Romania doesn't mean I can just accuse every person I run into of being a vampire." He took off his shoes before pulling out his indoor shoes and slipping them on. "Besides, like Ryuugamine-san said there's no such thing as vampires."

"Suit yourself." Masaomi shrugged closing his shoe locker after putting his outdoor shoes in it before walking off to class giving a backhanded wave. "Don't come crying to me when you get bitten."

"He's an interesting guy." Shuichi commented putting his shoes in the shoe locker and closing it.

"Yeah." Mikado nodded in agreement. "He's a nice guy when you get to know him, though his jokes suck."

Shuichi chuckled at that before adjusting his backpack. "We better be off to class too." He then started walking down the hall before turning back to Mikado. "I almost forgot, call me Shuichi, I'm still not use to the whole 'calling people by their surname' thing."

"Okay, then call me Mikado." Mikado replied smiling. "See you later Shuichi-san."

Shuichi gave a small wave before continuing on to where his class is. ' _Mikado and Masaomi huh? they're interesting humans, I can tell just by looking at them that their personalities are opposite from each other._ ' A grin formed on his lips as he opened the door to his classroom and walked in. ' _Perhaps being here won't be as boring as I first thought._ '

* * *

 **kai-baekyun98: Happy to hear you found it interesting. I hope the wait was worth it and if it isn't, then that just means I need to work twice, no, thrice as hard on the next chapter!**

 **That's all for now, I hope to see you all again soon.**


End file.
